Sick
by aesthalien
Summary: He already had the fanboy obsession. That cursed pillow becomes his gold but turns to copper. The real deal is much better. [dmbb1 on ao3] *Fixed
1. Pillow

Initially, Inko bought that pillow on a limited edition sale when her son was much smaller. Something to keep him company along with his action figures, broad posters, and fuzzy blankets of that same hero; for the days and nights, she couldn't afford a babysitter working overtime.

And now was one of those times... except her son was leaving her. Well, not really, but she can't help feeling this way after the recent attacks on the school.

Izuku has grown more since then of course. A rather short, plain-looking 15-year-old, packing up his things. He's growing into his looks.

Inko shakes her head with a chuckle at that.

It's funny, not too long ago she was just being apologized to by very man her son could only dream of meeting. A sense of pride wells up in her chest, her son has come so far...

For this last night they have together, she prepared one of his favorite meals. Then in the morning, she'll say a proper goodbye as her son and his idol load up the truck.

At least she can look forward to summer break.

"If he lasts that long..." Mindlessly stirring the pot at this point, she sighs.

Izuku finishes packing up the rest of his collectibles, leaving the ones that were his bedding untouched. Sliding the boxes into a crowded corner of his room, he can't help but chew his lip. He's excited, most definitely, but he already misses the small apartment's familiarity. The place he calls home.

Instead of waking up to his mother's cooking and a sticky note, it'll be his friends causing anarchy in the dorms. Izuku giggles, knowing the kind of trouble his friends and other classmates can get to- with his help too, obviously.

Izuku runs a hair through his curls, feeling accomplished with his work. Checking his phone for the time, he nearly drops it. How long has he been packing!?

Running a finger over his lip, he thinks. Should he go down for dinner, or check to see if there are any remaining items?

Glancing over to his bed, his eyes stick to the pillow his mother got him. He blushes at just the memory of her coming home with it.

"It's like having him with you!" She beamed as she presented it to him. The fabric was in pristine condition, smooth and buttery through and through. Freshly pressed and bold colors designed to leave a lasting impression on whoever laid eyes upon it.

All Might's smile alone battle to steal the spotlight on one side, and the other his muscles did the talking.

The timid Izuku slowly took the pillow. He attempted to focus on his breathing, despite this he couldn't help but shake. Sweat pricked along his brows as his face swelled red. With a nervous gulp, he replied, "Ah... I see..."

How could he tell his mother that this has such a crude purpose as well? Or perhaps a better question would be is where she got it from! His poor mother...

"Where did..." Izuku tried to let out, the thickness in his throat at that time making it hard to. God, they really went into detail for the muscles, didn't they?

"One of those hero merchandise stores. I figured instead of having to wait for buying it online, it would better to get it while I was there!" Inko brought a hand to her cheek as she smiled.

Izuku could already imagine his poor mother wandering around a body pillow section and not batting an eye at any of the implications.

He wasn't mad at all.

"Do... do you like it? The woman said it's for those who feel a little lonely." Inko clasped her hands, as she watched her son drag a hand along the smooth fabric of the pillowcase.

"I told her I had a 12-year-old at home," Inko thought back with a hum. Izuku nearly flinched he visualized his mother mentioning him. The color drained from his face as she continued.

"And that you were a dedicated fan!" She laughs, seemingly more happy with the implicit pillow than her son, "and she said that this one would be perfect for you!"

"Perfect is right..." Izuku swallowed heavily.

"I'm glad you like it, it cost nearly a fortune! But the woman told me it's worth it for boys like you," Inko sighed contentedly.

Hold on- boys like him!?

Izuku buries his face into his hands at the memory. It stung and made him want to shrivel up from the inside out. He looks at the pillow once more, noticing how many stains he got on it. He is rather lonely, isn't he?

He's just glad his mother doesn't snoop in here.

Izuku folds together another box for tomorrow. Maybe he should take the pillowcase off for when he packs it?

Well, this one night couldn't hurt...

Izuku jumps up, having his name called for dinner. The growing heat in his pajama bottoms couldn't go unnoticed.

"One second!" He shouts, covering himself with his hands as if all those eyes in his room was watching.

That thought didn't help. Izuku bites his lip at the twitch in his pants.

He can't keep his mother waiting, not on a day like today at least. He takes some deep even breaths, waiting for his erection to fall flaccid inch by inch. He'll just have to stay up a little late tonight.

By the time his cock subsides into a half chub, he realizes that the only thing left to do is not cry like a baby during dinner.

Low and behold he did cry during dinner. Rather dreadfully and dearly, some of his food falling victim to a few tears. After a few minutes of being coddled, Izuku helped his mouth clear the table. Before he's sent to bed he's given a long somber hug.

It was hard to make sure the well didn't flow over again, but the passing thought of his pillow made him tense during the hug.

He's definitely going to have to take care of his problem tonight.

His mother pulls away begrudgingly, rubbing a fist into her eye. "I-I know I'm suppose to save this for tomorrow, I…" She sucks in a breath, "go ahead, go get some sleep."

Izuku nods, delivering a soft "Good night," before heading to his room.

Instead of taking care of his problem, his ruminating thoughts bring about tears once more. And with those tears brought anxiety for the morning, what would All Might think of his collection? Maybe he should unpack everything alone to avoid the embarrassment…

But then again, what if it wows his mentor?

"What a wonderful collection!" He'd say.

Or maybe, "Such dedication, my boy!"

Izuku feels his pajama bottoms tightening again. With a needy hand he reaches for the body pillow.

One more stain for the collection, he reasons.

Izuku lays on top of the pillow, slowly rubbing his covered erection against its form, burying his face besides the All Might printed one. His hips roll harder into the pillow, like waves before a tsunami, each thrust longer and harsher, his hands gripping underneath the pillow, pulling it close- pulling All Might close.

One, two, three more thrusts and he cums, hurriedly he pulls down his bottoms, grasping his cock to then rub its creamed tip along pillow case. He's out of breath, shaking, relishing the release.

Sleep calls for him. Izuku covers himself as he lays besides the pillow. Now he can face tomorrow.


	2. Discovery

All Might arrived early the next day, to no surprise startling the boy and his mother at the crack of dawn. But soon he's rushed in, greeted with breakfast and tea as Izuku, unbeknownst to them, trying to find a box to stuff the body pillow.

After being called down for the third time, he meets the two.

All Might beams, "Someone stayed up late."

Izuku jumped. Did All Might know?

"You got bedhead," All Might chuckles with Izuku's mother.

Inwardly, Izuku is relieved, logically speaking All Might couldn't have known. But to Izuku what is there for him to not know? Izuku is snapped out of his thoughts as his mother brings him to the table to join them.

After small talk and pleasantries, Izuku and All Might begin to bring the boxes from his room to All Might's truck. The process is quick, and so was the goodbye.

Once settled in the truck, Izuku realizes he's still in his pajamas and slippers. His face turns red, how could he have forgotten? Before beginning to announce his concern, All Might soothes him.

"It's alright, no one's gonna see you by the time we get there." All Might looks over to him with a thumbs up, "Plus it makes you look cute!" Half sincere and half teasing.

"A-All Might!" Izuku blurts out, he knows All Might meant well but still.

As they drive to the school's dorms, there was idle chatter cushioned with smooth traffic. Bringing the boxes to the dorm resulted in a few breaks for All Might and Izuku showing off in gusto.

Upon bringing the last two boxes in, they both sigh.

"That's the last of it," All Might announces, hands on his hips, exhausted.

Izuku perks up, the collection! "Can-!" He stops All Might in his tracks.

"Can you help me unpack?" Izuku gulps, he can't wait to see the pride on his face.

All Might gives a soft smile, sensing Izuku's need for approval, perhaps on his mini collection, he presumes. "Sure!"

Izuku bends over to a box, pretending to begin tearing it open, truly waiting for All Might's reaction to one of his limited edition items.

But then it struck him.

The body pillow. Which box did he put it in!?

The color drains from Izuku faces as he struggles to find his voice. Before he can utter a word, All Might overdramatically opens the box.

They both pause.

All Might blinks a few times. "What is…?" A hand reaches towards the item before Izuku pushes the box away entirely.

"It's not what it looks like!" He shouts from the floor, having fallen onto it in an attempt to dave any ounce of dignity he had.

All Might sinks.

Oh no. Good God no. Not his boy.

All Might peers back into the box. Did his boy make this mess? For him? Despite the protests he lifts the body pillow out the box, taking note of the other merchandise plastered with his face. A finger traces each stain until he spots a fresh one, white and sticky.

"You wanted me to see this?" All Might questions, but he knows his boy is too innocent to do such a thing. But had to hear it from him.

"No! God no! I'm," Izuku voice cracks, his face red and his eyes blurry. "I'm so sorry! Please don't look!" He shouts, increasingly desperate. Sickening.

"You did this…" All Might notices there's a back to the pillow, and there's double the amount of stains, "for me?" He knows that it's to him. But maybe he can make it for him.

"I-" Izuku stops himself to cough, his nose is leaking with snot.

"Be honest," All Might warns, Izuku thinks.

"I wish," Izuku breaks, rubbing his eyes but more tears keep coming. "I wish so bad, All Might I'm so sorry," his words lose themselves in his sobbing. The next couple of sorries lose meaning soon.

"Sorry you got caught, you mean." All Might turns to him, doing away the pillow, his voice stern and low, yet with that gentleness that always guided his boy.

Izuku nods, his head hanging low, this time letting the tears fall freely. His heart ached, he'd prefer death than to have disappointed All Might. Than to lose All Might.

All Might takes careful steps towards him, then crouches to be eye level with him. All Might studies him. Still so innocent. Izuku didn't mean to get caught, but he did mean to cum to his mentor. More than once.

This would… explain a lot.

All Might sighs dejectedly, what would be the right way to approach this?

Before All Might speaks Izuku's desperation increases. "I- I love you All Might!" This time looking into his eyes, "Please don't leave me! I," his eyes scatter about looking for a reason, any reason, to keep his mentor from throwing him away. "I won't do it again!" He sits up on his knees, his hands grasping for All Might's plain t-shirt.

Oh what a mess.

"You know that's a lie, my boy," All Might takes Izuku's hands, holding them for a moment, before detaching them from his shirt.

"Please," Izuku's tears are never-ending, his stomach in knots, begging to be clawed out, his mind frantic. "Please stay, please don't leave me," he waddles on his knees closer to All Might, burying his face in his shirt.

His poor boy…

All Might, without apprehension, brings Izuku close, hearing the small hic in surprise. "It's okay, my boy," He coos, raking his fingers through Izuku's curls, feeling him press closer. All Might lays his head on top of his, "These feelings are natural," He pauses, feeling a small poke on his thigh.

Izuku speaks with muddy words, "Can you make these," a hic, "feelings go away?" Izuku looks up at him, "That's how they go away right? You'll stay if they go away, right?"

All Might thinks about this. Would this enable his boy, or relieve him of his obsession?

"Please," His eyes begged, his mouth longing. That's all it took.

All Might stands up and guides Izuku to his dorm's new bed. Izuku sits first in the middle, cross-legged, as All Might sits on his knees across his student. His boy should never have to beg. This riles up All Might, yet his judgment grew hazy. Realizing his student is waiting for some kind of cue, he clears his throat. His pillar begins to crack.


	3. Sick Together

His throat welled with thickness, his lips the opposite. Watching Izuku begin to undo his rather baggy jeans, his tongue creeps out to moisten his lips. Izuku looked up at his mentor, mistaking his nervousness as hunger, making his wrists limp and his hands clammy, shaking as two slender fingertips hold the zipper. His face flushes, he can't help but feel hot.

Does All Might know how nervous he is? Does this please him? Izuku's breath hitches in his throat as he tugs the zipper, his boner not giving him much help.

"I-I," Izuku huffs out. God, he was a mess. He can't look at his mentor's eyes, not with this embarrassment.

But he does. And his eyes are soft, welcoming, beckoning.

"Do I, look," Izuku's struggling innocence stops him from speaking, his mouth laying slack as the word hangs off his tongue.

All Might swallows harshly. Tantalizing, his boy was.

"You look," All Might gives in. "You look amazing, my boy."

All Might sees the glow, the rush of pleasure. It makes All Might sick. He was sick.

"I-I do?" Izuku finally opens his flyer, quickly, but hesitantly, reaching for his cock.

Was Izuku sick? Was he sick of Izuku?

All Might inches closer, the bed giving no attention to the shift.

No. All Might was sick.

He brings his worn hands to the sides of Izuku's face. Precious. Young.

"Yes. Amazing," he kisses Izuku's forehead softly as if he would break.

Despite his efforts, Izuku cracks, first it was his voice, "A-ah!" Quickly he grabs for All Might's arm, holding his hand in place. Izuku keeps his eyes shut if he were to open he knows he'd faint. Feeling All Might's breath alone so close, so near, may drive him off the deep end.

As if he wasn't close already.

"Stay," Izuku needs to prove himself, prove to himself that he won't let his idol walk out that door before seeing all of him. Seeing his potential. Their potential.

"L-look," Izuku rubs his cheek into the palm of All Might's hand, eyes clamped shut. All Might knew he was going to cry, but does what he's asked.

Pigs in a blanket.

His cock was like pigs in a blanket.

All Might's no longer sick. Rosy becomes his cheeks, humor settles the chatter in his mind.

"It looks like 'pigs in a blanket'," All Might's shoulders rock as he chuckles.

"Wh-what's that?" Izuku peeks one eye open, afraid of an insult. Afraid he wasn't good enough.

All Might grows sheepish, his free hand scratches his neck as he explains, "It's a uh, American dish. Comfort food really." All Might leaves out the part where the dish is essentially mini hot dogs wrapped in pastry- wouldn't want to hurt the boy's self-esteem on something that's not even done growing yet.

What would it measure up to in a few years? All Might guesses that that'll be another reason to stick around for.

"Ah… you should make it for us sometime," Anything to spend more time. To make sure this won't be the last. Or at least the last intimate one.

All Might hums in approval. He should.

"Can I, can I see yours?" Izuku still dances around the dirty words. Too filthy for him to say, so All Might says it for him. "My cock?"

Izuku's face rushes red again. All Might tempts his innocence, so he waits for a response.

"Y-yes," a beat, "please." Ah, the magic word. All Might knows Izuku won't need any magic words for him- he'd make sure he doesn't have to.

All Might tugs the strings of his sweatpants and rolls the waistband to his knees. Noticing the discomfort from sitting on his knees he slips the sweatpants right off and to the floor, it goes.

His legs ache. "Old," he whispers as a curse.

Izuku snaps at that, as always, "You're not old!"

All Might peers over at him mid-adjusting. Of all the bright minds he's come across, Izuku can be easily mistaken as the dullest. Especially in this circumstance.

Or maybe he was sick.

All Might shakes his head, rules don't matter right now. Not when it comes to Izuku, it never does.

Izuku grows bold, he clasps All Might's bone chin between his fingers to hold his gaze.

"You're not old." He says half sternly, his straight lips melt at the sight of All Might's eyes. For once they were calming tides.

Izuku purses his lips, a bit comically, leaning in, a bit too slowly, and presses them against All Might, a bit too harshly.

Izuku feels around All Might's structure to find his private area, a little upset at himself for not taking a moment to look at it. A prized, honorable appendage, going unnoticed by a number one fan. Disgraceful, isn't it?

Izuku's hand shoots up and bumps into All Might's cock by accident when he mouth is invaded. No, guided.

God in all of his imagination, he couldn't make up such a sweet feeling.

Indulging, All Might continued, his hand slips under Izuku's shirt. Soft. So soft…

All Might deepens the kiss, his mouth warm with Izuku's squeaks and moans. His hand aches to grasp his ample flesh, graze his muscular form, flick his perky nipples. All of him, to touch, to kiss.

Izuku breaks from the kiss suddenly mid tongue wrestle. His breaths were hot and heavy, his bottom lip dripping with saliva. He covers his face in shame. A mess.

All Might sits in confusion until he looks down.

"Oh," The head of Izuku's cock was soaked with pearly white cream.

"O-oh my," All Might didn't catch his orgasm amongst the other little noises, he was too busy pitching his own tent.

"S-sorry, I didn't mean to," Izuku begins, his eyes tear up.

Again, All Might scolds Izuku inwardly, magic words aren't needed.

"It's okay," All Might tries to cut Izuku's oncoming protest with a joke. "It was better than a pillow right?"

"A-All Might!" Izuku shrieks, being called out makes his mentor bellow with laughter. Izuku's palpitations ease as his ears takes in the hearty laughs.

All Might beams, "I'm guessing I'm correct?" Izuku flounders for a response but settles on a defeated huff from a tomato face.

"Here, my boy," Izuku perks up, "You can try mine," All Might dances around the dirty words this time. Izuku shouldn't be hearing those anyway.

"R-really?" Izuku's eyes light up again. A prize. An honor.

All Might nods sheepishly, he should really teach Izuku if all it took was a kiss to make him cum.

Izuku takes an unsure hand to All Might's cock, a shiver runs through him. Bigger than his. Taller too.

"A hero's…" Izuku mumbles to himself in awe.

Wait, why does his look different at the top? "Where's your fold here?" Izuku looks up at a struggling hero.

All Might clears his throat, "M-my, my what?" He can't breathe, he can't think, his heart is ramming against his fragile ribcage and if he isn't too careful it might just give out.

"Your uhm," Izuku points to his uncut dick, forcing All Might to tear his gaze from the boy's face to his cock.

"O-oh th-that," All Might coughs into his fist, a few drops of blood sprinkle his hand. He quickly wipes it on his bedsheets, no need to alarm the boy.

"It's a thing, in-in America. It gets cut off for some boys when they're babies." All Might tries to explain without his voice cracking.

"Ohh," Izuku brings a curious finger to the head of All Might's cock, "why?"

All Might gets chills as Izuku begins to toy with it, poking and encircling it. He huffs as Izuku's fingertip scoops a bead of cum. He can't breathe, it's hot as Hell. Both Izuku, his own body, and perhaps a foreshadowing of where he'll end up.

"It's," a deep breath, "for cosmetic reasons, and religion sometimes. Other times for," Izuku grasps his cock again, this time thumbing the head, making his mentor gasp. All Might forgets his train of thought as he watches Izuku's clean fingernails shine as his digits scale foreign territory. So clean. All Might is willing to admit how he feels this cleanliness matches Izuku's pubic region.

"Other times for what?" Izuku tears his eyes away from the Holy Grail, instead to the shaky waters.

All Might falters for a response, too mesmerized by his student. Supple, soft, warm. The more All Might traces him, he sees his manhood emerging. Toned arms, chest, abs- a subtle collarbone, peppered doughy cheeks, growing thighs. A healthy blend. Such potential. Potential he has the honor of sculpting every day.

Izuku begins to pump, but All Might knows that won't be necessary for long.

What did his boy ask again?

"Wh-what," he groans, Izuku grasped too hard, but God did he like it.

"What, did you ask?" All Might grunts as Izuku pumps with the rougher grip. A soft yet calloused hand, trying to take all of All Might's length as it could. Doing its best.

"I asked, what other times does it get cut for?" Izuku half exasperatedly says, not too annoyed to repeat himself. Besides, asking questions seemed to be getting off his mentor somehow.

"Oh right," he takes in a sharp breath, "other times some think it keeps it clean," All Might struggles saying the mouth full, his throat burning from holding back the noises.

"Ah okay, is that only in America?" Izuku furrows his brows, "If that's the case then they seem kinda weird." He brings a finger to his chin, actually considering this thought as he jerks off All Might.

All Might tries not to cum. God, so simple yet smart, so eager to learn, to receive. Izuku can't receive his seed yet, not yet.

"M-my boy," All Might gasps out, "Pay attention." Izuku snaps out of his thoughts from the light scolding.

"I'm gonna," All Might prepares himself to say a dirty word, "I'm gonna cum," He almost sings out. A long arm reaches across from him, a hand laying atop Izuku's buoyant curls.

"I can make you cum!" Izuku picks up on the term fast and pumps faster. Still very new to this.

Hearing him say those words makes All Might cum instantly, his seed striking his boy in the fast unapologetically fast. He thrusts into his boy's hand as the last few spurts decorate his shocked blushing face.

All Might groans in satisfaction, closing his eyes as he enjoys the warmth around his cock. After a few breaths, he checks on Izuku. Red-faced and sticky with cum, all across his plush lips and rosy cheeks. Izuku himself, aghast, eyes stuck on watching All Might's seed drip along his hand. Shakily he removes it.

He gets a strange urge to somehow collect this.

All Might combs a hand through his hair and gives a deep sigh. He sits up straight and claps, bringing Izuku back to Earth.

"Yelp! Let's get you cleaned up," All Might says with a grin.

Izuku felt sick, as he remembers that he just got All Might's cum on his face. He's All Might's now.

Izuku smiles at that. The sickness leaves, a warmth replacing it.

"Yeah," He'll collect some next time. "Yeah let's go!"


End file.
